


Reunions

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: Severus never liked reunions, but he always tried exceptionally well to behave himself.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 125





	Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a very long time. This is hopefully a reintroduction into the Snamione world again and fingers crossed, I'll want to write some more after this. Dammit, I'm rusty though.

It was a quick glance over her shoulder and across the pub, and her intuition had been right; he was watching her. A fleeting look, of course, ebony orbs that darted away from her own gaze far quicker than anyone else in the room would register. She had seen them though and if she hadn’t known him, she wouldn’t have spotted the swift caress his forefinger made across the pad of his thumb - a deceptive little habit he had when his mind was in overdrive, yet his body remained perfectly still - he knew she had seen him.

His focus remained disciplined, trained completely on Mr Weasley’s attention and he nodded in what seemed all the right places, occasionally responding to whatever the elder Weasley had offered to the conversation. She watched his knuckles shift around the tumbler he held, raising it to his mouth and almost taking a sip, before offering some agreeable remark to the conversation that made the Weasley patriarch nod enthusiastically, then smoothly swallowing the contents of the glass. 

He took that moment to look around the rim of the tumbler and meet her gaze once more. She allowed their eyes linger a moment before turning her attention back to Charlie Weasley, making sure she laughed in what she hoped were all the right places to send the subtle Slytherin across the kitchen into a frenzy. 

***********

It might have been alcohol - it was definitely the alcohol - that made her hips sway the way they did. She slipped between gaggles of old school friends that danced together - most throwing shapes that were sure to ache in the morning - accepting their quick twirls and bumps, before swaying back toward the dragon loving Weasley brother.

The long-haired dragon trainer cocked an eyebrow. “Shakira?” he asked, and she almost shrieked - definitely the alcohol - before asking how he knew the song. 

“There are a lot more muggles than wizards in Romania,” he told her over the music, grabbing her hands and pulling her into a twirl. “I also really like to dance,” he admitted, none too sheepishly. 

It was definitely alcohol. She would put all of the blame on that last gin the next morning, but for now, she allowed Charlie Weasley to prove that his hips don't lie. 

***********

She was grateful for the fresh air and more so for the sight it presented. Sitting on a silver keg in the backyard of The Three Broomsticks, he was blowing a stream of white smoke into the misty rain. His dark hair glistened with water droplets, but the sight which beheld her the most were the top three buttons splayed open to the night air. He raised a thin, cylindrical cigarette to his lips, drawing a lengthy puff and holding the smoke while he flicked the butt into a filthy makeshift ashtray. 

“I wondered where you’d slipped off to,” she said, taking a heeled step into the murky smoking area. The rain was cold, flecking against her bare shoulders, sure to eventually put Sleakeazy’s latest creation to the test, and she most definitely hoped it failed - he always did love her curls untamed. 

He allowed the smoke unfurl with a steady puff that shrouded him for a moment. When he wafted back into view, he had parted his legs in greeting and she slipped between his knees, allowing him to rest his forehead against her stomach. She savoured the feel of his hands slip behind her knees and roam softly up to her thighs.

He removed them as quickly as they appeared and leaned back against the dirty brick wall, clasping his hands over his groin and smirking up at her. She remained rooted between his knees, the feel of the steel keg chilling her shins. A shadow of hair was visible beneath his open shirt and she twitched a smirk of her own back at him. 

“And here was I thinking that you were planning to slink away home with that Weasley boy,” he said with a challenging spark in his eye. 

“I don’t think my husband would appreciate that,” she countered, reaching out to further part his collar. She watched his throat tremor around a low grunt, marred only by two silver scars etched raggedly across his adams apple.

“I don’t think he would either,” he mumbled, leaning forward again to cup her thighs in his hands. “Take me home wife. I’ve behaved long enough at this morbid excuse for a reunion.”

“I can’t deny you have behaved exceptionally well tonight,” she agreed, lifting his chin with her forefinger and thumb to meet her gaze. He cocked an eyebrow and warmed her with a twisted grin, the pads of his fingers tracing lazy circles against the back of her legs. “Let’s go home,” she agreed, allowing him to finally stand and wrap her in his arms to apparate away.

**Author's Note:**

> **END**


End file.
